From the related art, as a battery arrangement structure for an electric vehicle, there is known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 4-358983, a structure with a battery provided beneath a seat, and a motor constituting a drive power source arranged below the battery. With a small two-wheeled vehicle, for example a scooter, it is common for a luggage box for storing a helmet or the like to be provided beneath a seat. However, in this type of two-wheeled vehicle, if a battery mounting structure as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 4-358983 is used, the battery is arranged beneath the seat storage space, the luggage box size is reduced by the arrangement of the battery.
A battery mounting structure for a vehicle for supplying electrical power to a motor functioning as a drive power source, there is known, as disclosed for example in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 11-79065, a battery mounting structure stored inside a battery case in a state where a plurality of electrical cells are arranged close together in a single row. However, with the battery mounting structure of Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 11-79065, a battery case attached to a vehicle body directly constitutes part of the exterior. While, it has been considered to provide a vehicle body cover and to store a battery case inside the vehicle body cover, challenges remain to improve battery case layout efficiency and cooling capability.